HAE-RA COUPLE
by uniessy
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Super Junior Lee Donghae dan gadis bernama Ahn Rara, inside two hearts become stories...
1. Incomplete

Tittle :

**INCOMPLETE**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Donghae & Ahn Rara**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

Langit yang sejak tadi tampak gelap, hanya dibantu oleh cahaya bintang. Beberapa binatang malam tampak dengan senang hati bertengger di pagar ataupun beterbangan di sekitar dua insan manusia yang baru saja bertemu.

Si gadis, sejak tadi menunduk. Tangannya terkepal kencang, seperti menahan emosi.

Si pria, yang baru saja tiba, senyumnya terkembang. Ada kerinduan yang teramat sangat, terpancar dari bianr matanya.

Mereka memang berjanji temu di sini, di pekarangan rumah si gadis. Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya si pria bergelut dengan pekerjaannya, kini dia mencuri waktu sibuknya untuk bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang mengisi relung hatinya sejak tiga tahun belakangan.

"Hae-ya... sepertinya hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa diteruskan." kata gadis bermata coklat itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Pria kurus di hadapannya tentu saja tercengang. Ini begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ra-ya... kau mabuk?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang bahu Ahn rara yang masih menundukkan wajah. Gadis itu terlihat menggeleng.

"Aku... hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang semua yang terjadi padamu." bisik Rara. Pekarangan rumahnya hening. Hanya terdengar selentingan suara kodok dan semilir angin menggoyang dedaunan yang menemani mereka.

Lee Donghae tertawa tak percaya pada perkataan gadis di depannya ini.

"Apa? Maksudmu apa, Rara-ya?" Lee Donghae meraih dagu gadisnya agar mata mereka bertemu. Tapi Ahn Rara langsung menoleh lagi. Dia tidak mau pria itu melihat matanya basah. Lee Donghae melenguh kesal. "Ahn Rara-ya, jika kau ada masalah denganku, katakan ada apa. Jangan membuatku menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

"_Mianhae_, Lee Donghae-_sshi_. Aku menolak untuk mencintaimu seperti dulu. Kehidupanmu sekarang sudah terlanjur jauh untuk kuimbangi. Kau... kau terlalu sempurna untukku." Rara menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Meredam tangisnya agar pria ini tidak menyadari airmatanya sudah meleleh sejak tadi.

"Tentang drama itu? Tentang ciuman itu?" tanya Lee Donghae. Dalam hati ia berharap tebakannya salah. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya ini cemburu hanya karena adegan intim yang ia lakukan bersama lawan mainnya di drama terbarunya.

"_Mianhae_, Lee Donghae-_sshi_.. Hari sudah malam.. Aku —"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti bertanya padamu sebelum aku mendapat jawabannya." sahut Lee Donghae dengan nada suara menahan kesal. Ketegangan meliputi mereka berdua.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus. Menerpa rambut yang menutupi wajah Ahn Rara. membuat Lee Donghae menyadari, bahwa wajah gadis ini basah oleh airmata.

"Donghae-ya, tolong pahami perasaanku yang sekarang —" sergah Ahn Rara yang kali ini dengan tidak tahu malu, sambil menangis. Dia mendongak, matanya nanar menatap pria tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya itu.

Lee Donghae terdiam. Tangannya bergerak menepis buliran airmata yang masih mengalir. Tapi Rara kembali menolehkan wajahnya. Menunduk seraya menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_, Lee Donghae-_sshi,_" kata Ahn Rara lagi. "Ini keputusan yang sudah kupikirkan baik-baik."

"Ra-ya... hubungan dua orang mestinya diputuskan secara bersama-sama. Kau tidak bisa memutuskanku secara sepihak."

"Kau bisa mencium siapapun sesukamu. Lalu mengapa aku tidak?"

Kalimat Rara terhenti ketika bibir pria itu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Menyebabkan jantungnya berhenti bekerja selama hitungan nol koma nol nol nol satu detik. Dia terhenyak. Matanya panas. Tubuhnya mendingin.

"Aku bisa menciummu juga kalau begitu." kata Lee Donghae pelan ketika ia sudah menarik wajahnya lagi.

Ahn Rara jatuh terduduk. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. Dia menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Mengabaikan Lee Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, menekuk lututnya agar bisa menatap wajah gadis ini lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rara-ya.. Semua yang kulakukan di drama... ayolah, kau tahu itu hanya peran."

Ahn Rara menggeleng. Dia menolak semua alasan yang sudah dia perkirakan pasti dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya ini. "_Mianhae_, Hae-ya. Aku tetap ingin putus."

Suasana hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar helaan napas Lee Donghae selama beberapa kali dan isakan Ahn Rara yang bahunya masih berguncang karena tangis.

"Hah, baiklah. Jika itu maumu, sayang," kata Lee Donghae pada akhirnya. Dia memang mencintai gadis di depannya ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa agar gadis ini balas mencintainya kan. "Yang harus kau tahu adalah, aku mencintaimu. Jika ada pria lain yang memang bisa mencintaimu lebih baik, maka aku merelakannya untuk menjagamu."

Lee Donghae, dengan ragu, mengarahkan jemarinya. Membelai kepala gadis itu. Mengecupnya pelan. "Kuharap kehidupanmu lebih baik, Ahn Rara-ya. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku juga akan kembali ke dorm. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Dia kemudian berdiri, sementara Ahn Rara memutuskan untuk tetap pada posisinya. Wajahnya yang tertunduk, masih bisa melihat jelas sepasang kaki yang perlahan melangkah mundur, lalu berbalik. Suara tapak kaki pria itu membuatnya mendesah.

Apa dia harus menyesali keputusannya?

_Bodoh kau Lee Donghae_, umpat Rara dalam hati.

Terdengar suara pintu mobil tertutup yang diikuti deru mesin. Suara mobil melaju dan akhirnya hilang samar di kejauhan.

"Lee Donghae bodoh," ratap Rara sambil memandangi rerumputan di bawah kakinya, di tempat dia duduk. Dia tertawa getir menyadari bahwa dia dan pria tadi sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun.

"**Tentu saja aku mencintaimu**,"

oOo...oOo _Hae-Ra Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

Rara ounniiiiii ini iseng duank hahahahha sumpah maaappppp.. Haisshhh.. *ngumpet sebelum hyewoon dateng*


	2. Missing You

Tittle :

**MISSING YOU**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Donghae & Ahn Rara**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

Rara menatap foto selca dirinya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu sejak tadi. Dengusan dan helaaan napas kesal terkadang menyertai kegiatannya. Kilatan bayangan tentang momen-momen indah mereka berdua seolah menghantamnya begitu telak.

Egois kah dia?

Atau pria yang sudah menjadi mantannya ini yang memang tidak bisa menjaga hati dan perasaannya?

Ataukah dia yang memang tidak pengertian? Tidak memaklumi pekerjaan pria yang pernah mengisi penuh seluruh energi dan semnagatnya.

"Rara-ya, sampai kapan kau mau begitu terus?" tanya Park Chanri, sahabatnya yang memang sejak tadi ada di rumahnya. Rara menoleh malas. Dia menelungkupkan foto ditangannya ke atas meja.

"Entahlah, _Ounni_... aku merasa —" kata Rara, ragu. ". —menyesal, mungkin? "

Park Chanri tersenyum pelan. Dia mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah sahabat sekaligus dongsaeng dadakannya ini.

"Kalian sudah dewasa. Setiap keputusan yang terjadi, pasti sudah dipikirkan dengan baik," ujar Park Chanri. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan memijit tulang hidungnya pelan. "Aku juga sering selisih pendapat dengan Jungsoo. Tapi, entahlah... setelah sehari tidak bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya melebihi apapun. Astaga —"

"Aku juga merindukan dia, _Ounni_. Tapi kau tahu kan... aish, entahlah. Aku jelas-jelas cemburu semenjak dia aktif di dunia akting. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku."

Park Chanri tertawa mendengar pengakuan gadis di hadapannya. Dia bangkit dari duduk dan menuju kulkas. Meraih sebotol jus jeruk dingin dan dua gelas ukuran sedang. Lalu menyorongkannya ke hadapan Ahn Rara.

"Ini, minum dulu, " kata Park Chanri sambil ikut meminum segelas jus jeruk dingin. Dia mengecap bibirnya ketika segelas jus tadi sudah berpindah ke lambungnya. "Dunia _entertaint_ itu memang sulit. Yoojin bahkan menangis berhari-hari ketika Tuan-Lee-Sungmin-yang-sempurna mencium _dancer_-nya di setiap _tour_ mereka kali ini. Walau dia tahu, pacarnya itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mencium sang _dancer_."

Ahn Rara tertawa miris. Dia juga menjadi saksi tangisan seorang Park Yoojin, yang notabene adalah kekasih dari Super Junior Lee Sungmin. Keluarga Park, yang satu di antaranya sedang duduk manis di hadapannya ini, adalah kekasih dari member _boyband_ _leader hallyu wave_.

Sebut saja Park Jungsoo, atau biasa disapa Leeteuk, sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Park Chanri. Mereka malah berencana menikah sebelum Leeteuk pergi menunaikan wajib militer. Membuat seisi dorm tertawa terbahak saat itu, saat mendengar berita itu. Bagaimana bisa pengantin baru dipisah selama dua tahun, eh?

Lalu Park Chanri yang mempunyai dua orang adik perempuan, gila-gilaan berusaha agar adiknya juga memacari member Super Junior yang lain. Maka jadilah Park Yoojin menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Sungmin. Dan adik bungsu mereka, Park Soori, memadu kasih dengan Lee Hyukjae. Belum lagi sepupu mereka, Park Sangra, berhasil menebar pesona iblisnya pada iblis tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ahn Rara sendiri mengenal Lee Donghae sudah cukup lama. Perkenalan manis dan berujung saling suka. Menghantarkan dia menjadi 'bagian' dari keluarga super aneh yang terlanjur terbentuk.

"Tapi, Ounni... " Rara mendesah lagi. Dia memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau merindukannya, kan? Hm? Ayolah Rara-ya... jangan konyol." kata Park Chanri menegaskan. Dia bisa melihat raut rindu di wajah gadis sendu ini.

"Entahlah. Kami berdua sudah putus. Hubungan kami sudah bukan apa-apa. Aku— " suara Rara tiba-tiba menjadi serak. "Aku harus bisa hidup tanpanya."

Kemudian suara tangis terdengar. Ahn Rara bahkan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia masih menyayangi pria yang sudah tiga tahun pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Aigoo~, kenapa menangis lagi," keluh Park Chanri. Dia meraih ponselnya sendiri dari saku bajunya. "Ini, telepon dia menggunakan ponselku. Setidaknya, kau kan bisa mendengar suaranya tanpa rasa malu. Cepatlah... Jangan menyiksa diri begitu."

Rara masih menatap foto yang ada di tangannya itu, dengan sekali desahan panjang, dia mengumpulkan semua oksigen yang masih bisa dia hirup. Ragu tapi tergoda, dia meraih sodoran ponsel dari tangan Park Chanri.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, merasa ini bukanlah hal baik. Tapi dia benar-benar merindukan suara pria itu.

Bagaimana ini, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Ounni," kata Rara lirih. "Tapi ingat, ini semua karena paksaanmu!"

Dadanya masih berdebar, tidak sabaran untuk mendengar suara pria dengan wajah berminyak seperti bayi itu.

Ah, Lee Donghae...siksaanmu sungguh berat, pikir Rara.

Dia mencari kontak nomor ponsel Lee Donghae di menu ponsel milik Park Chanri yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Si pemilik ponsel tersenyum senang melihat raut wajah malu-malu tapi butuh milik sahabatnya itu.

Ibu jari Ahn Rara sudah siap untuk menyentuh perintah panggil yang tersedia. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Bahkan dia merasa sebentar lagi akan meledak. Rara memutuskan untuk menghirup napas kuat-kuat. Lalu sedetik kemudian, jarinya menyentuh layar ponsel. Membuat tanda panggil pada nomor kontak Lee Donghae. Dadanya malahan sekarang sudah bergemuruh hebat. Dia nyaris menangis. Membayangkan suara itu akan menyapanya.

Ahn Rara mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Membiarkan jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Sedetik, dua detik...

"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silakan isi ulang untuk melakukan panggilan." kata suara di telepon itu. Suaranya cukup nyaring untuk bisa didengar juga oleh si pemilik ponsel. Park Chanri tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, _mianhae_, Rara-ya... Aku lupa isi pulsa."

oOo...oOo _Hae-Ra Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Hahahha eunheeeee.. Ternyata Bikin drabble seruuuuuk yaakkk

XD


	3. Kakao Talk

Tittle :

**KAKAO TALK**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Donghae & Ahn Rara**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

Suara bel berdentang memenuhi setiap sudut rumah sederhana milik Ahn Rara. Pemiliknya yang baru saja selesai mandi, bergegas menuju pintu walau dengan rambut basah. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi.

Ahn Rara membuka pintu dan mendapati Park Yoojin tengah berdiri dengan senyum terkembang. Gadis itu terlihat rapi dan cantik di pagi seperti ini.

Aneh sekali, pikir Rara.

"Yoojin-a, tumben sekali kau jam segini sudah berpenampilan seperti itu." Rara berbalik dan meninggalkan Yoojin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan pose sok-imut-nya.

"Yakh, _Ounni_. Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk?" tanya Yoojin kesal. Senyumnya hilang dan dia sengaja melangkah dengan derap kaki kasar di lantai rumah Rara. Rara mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan menuju kamar untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Yoojin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap acuh Ahn Rara yang memang begitu padanya. Rara sering berkata MEMANGNYA-KAU-TAMUKU setiap dia datang dan protes tidak dipersilahkan masuk.

Tak lama Rara keluar kamar dengan tubuh sudah terbalut celana jeans pendek dan kaos longgar berwarna hitam. Yoojin yang tengah mengambil jus jeruk di kulkas, memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rara.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau memakai kaos hitam, huh? Kau mengingatkanku pada Donghae _Oppa_," kata Yoojin sambil lalu. Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Ahn Rara ketika Yoojin selesai menyebut nama pria itu. "Dan rambutmu basah di pagi hari? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti Donghae _Oppa_? Huh?"

Rara terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan konyol adik dari sahabatnya itu. "Yaaa, Yoojin-a! Apa maksudmu? Rambutku basah karena habis keramas, babo. Aish, seenaknya saja kau menuduhku!"

Park Yoojin tampak menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Terserahlah. Kau kan sudah dewasa, _Ounni_-ya... "

"Yaakh!"

Rara melepas sandal rumah yang tengah dipakainya dan melemparnya ke arah Park Yoojin yang dengan sigap menghindar.

"Kasihan sekali sandalmu, _Ounni_. Selalu jadi senjata tidak berguna. Haha," kata Yoojin sambil menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu. Dia lalu menempatkan pantatnya duduk di sana. "Aku lapar."

Rara masih bersungut-sungut mengambil kembali sandalnya yang tadi dia lempar. Lalu memakainya lagi. Dia membuka pintu lemari tempat dia menyimpan makanan. Mengecek kalau-kalau ada makanan yang bisa di makan.

"Aku hanya punya roti," Ahn Rara menarik sebungkus roti dari dalam lemari. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Park Yoojin yang kini tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Memangnya keluarga Park sudah jatuh miskin hingga tidak mampu membeli sarapan, hah?"

Park Yoojin menolehkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi merunduk menatap layar ponsel.

"_Mwo_? _Mworago_, _Ounni_-ya?"

"Kau mendengarku, Yoojin-a."

"Tidak. Aku tadi sepertinya mendengar kau bilang keluarga Park sudah jatuh miskin. Sepertinya aku salah mendengar." Yoojin kembali menekuri ponselnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke mari pagi-pagi buta begini? Meminta sarapan di rumahku."

"YAKH _OUNNI_, MEMANGNYA AKU SUDAH TIDAK BOLEH BERMANJA DENGANMU?" teriak Yoojin dengan lengkingan suara paling tinggi. Rara langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tuli, _babo_-ya! Ya sudah, makan saja ini."

Park Yoojin menerima sodoran roti darinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dia kembali menekuri ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Rara sambil sesekali melirik ke layar ponsel. Yoojin yang memang sepertinya sibuk menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponsel, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ahn Rara tadi. Dia terkikik geli seorang diri sambil terus menyentuh layar ponsel.

Ahn Rara mendesah pelan. Dia merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Saat-saat dia tertawa senang membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Donghae ke ponselnya. Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu.

Satu bulan yang buruk dan penuh kegelisahan.

Ahn Rara harusnya tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan secara gamblang pada pria itu bahwa dia tidak lagi mencintai pria itu. Yang dia inginkan adalah bahwa pria itu memperjuangkan dirinya secara sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Pria itu dengan mudahnya berkata setuju untuk menyelesaikan hubungan yang sudah lama mereka jalin. Se-tidakberharga-nyakah dia di mata pria itu?

Lee Donghae bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya sekalipun. Baik telepon atau pesan singkat. Atau _chat_ di _kakao-talk_. Rara merasa dirinya benar-benar sudah terlupakan. Dia merasa, Lee Donghae pasti hidup lebih bahagia tanpa dia yang menjadi beban.

Ahn Rara mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di dalam kamar. Dia kembali ke meja makan, masih mendapati Park Yoojin yang masih dengan hebohnya terkikik geli atau mengguncangkan bahunya karena tawa.

Rara membuka aplikasi _kakao-talk_ nya. Dia mendesah pelan saat membaca postingan seorang Lee Donghae di sana. Sebuah senyuman terukir saat melihat beberapa postingan pria itu dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini.

**-I'll be there-**

Kalimat singkat itu tertulis di sana. Tepat sesaat setelah dirinya memposting sebuah kalimat di akun kakao-talk miliknya : **'If someone wants to be part of your life, they'll be there. So, don't bother saving a spot for someone who won't make an effort to stay.** '

Ahn Rara jadi menduga-duga, apakah kalimat _I'll be there_ itu memang ditujukan oleh pria itu atas postingannya atau tidak. Entahlah.

Lalu satu hari berselang dari postingan itu, Rara kembali memposting : **I guess, there's no way to come back.**

Dan pria itu seolah menjawab postingannya di kakao-talk, kembali memposting : **Don't say no no no.**

Ahn Rara hampir menangis saat membaca kalimat tersebut saat itu. Dia makin menduga bahwa Lee Donghae memang menjawab kalimatnya.

Ah, rindu ini, pikir Rara. Rindu ini menyiksanya sedemikian hebat.

Ahn Rara menggerakkan layar ponselnya dengan sekali sentuh. Dia mendapati postingan kakao-talk Lee Donghae yang paling baru : **No More**

Postingan itu di post tepat dua menit setelah dirinya memposting : **Your ability just about hurting me. Again and again.**

Astaga.. apakah dia benar-benar boleh berharap bahwa postingan _kakao-talk_ pria itu memang untuknya?

Tanpa sadar, Ahn Rara mendekap mulutnya. Sebulir airmata jatuh mengenai layar ponselnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, kelimpungan mencari tisu. Park Yoojin yang tampak sudah selesai dengan aktifitasnya menyentuh layar ponsel, menatapnya heran.

"_Ounni_, kau menangis?"

Rara menggeleng singkat. Dia masih mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memegang tisu yang ia sapukan ke mata basahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kelilipan."

"Kau menangis, _Ounni_," kata Yoojin sambil menggeser kursi duduknya. Dia lalu memeluk tubuh gadis yang memang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu, dengan erat. "Jangan bohong padaku, _Ounni_-ya... "

Suara tangis Yoojin terdengar. Diikuti dengan meledaknya suara tangis Ahn Rara yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan. Mereka menangis bersama.

"_Eottokhae_... Kenapa kau menangis, _Ounni_-ya... " tanya Yoojin di sela tangisnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menangis, gadis bodoh... "

"Karena kau menangis, makanya aku menangis... " jawab Yoojin singkat. Dia meraih tisu dan menghapus airmatanya. "_Ounni_..."

"Yoojin-a... aku iri padamu. "

"_Mwo_? Iri?" tanya Yoojin kemudian. tangisannya mendadak berhenti. Ahn Rara mengangguk sambil terisak pelan.

"Kau... kau mencintai Lee Sungmin dengan baik," kata Ahn Rara lirih. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai Lee Donghae sesederhana kau mencintai Sungmin _Oppa_? Kenapa aku egois, Yoojin-a?"

"_Ounni_...," Park Yoojin kembali memeluk Ahn Rara yang masih terisak. "Aku tahu alasanmu memutuskan Donghae _Oppa_... Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Rara melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Bahunya masih berguncang.

"_Ounni_... sekarang tanggal empat belas oktober...," kata Park yoojin lambat-lambat. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Lee Donghae _Oppa_. Apa rencanamu?"

Ahn Rara mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Yoojin dengan mata basah. Dia terkekeh pelan sebelum bersuara.

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu dengan rencana, Yoojin-a? Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuknya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Park Yoojin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membeberkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada gadis di dekatnya ini.

Rara _Ounni_, kau bodoh, pikir Yoojin dalam hati. Tak tahukah kau, bahwa Lee Donghae _Oppa_ selalu menanyakan keadaanmu pada kami? Tak tahukah kau Lee Donghae _Oppa_ selalu menatap kami dengan wajah sendu setiap kali kami bertemu dengannya?

Yoojin meneguk ludah dan berpaling menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak. Dia tidak mungkin membocorkan kenyataan itu pada kakaknya ini. Tidak, harus Lee Donghae sendiri yang menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Ahn Rara.

"_Ounni_, aku ke mari, karena mau mengajakmu..." kata Yoojin kemudian.

"Ke mana? Aku ikut saja. Aku bosan selalu di rumah. Dan setiap menyalakan televisi, drama mengerikan itu yang muncul." kata Rara. Dia tampak sudah bisa menguasai emosinya.

"Ke _dorm_ _oppadeul_."

"Yaaakh, Park Yoojin! Kau mau membuatku epilepsi di sana hah?"

"Yakh, _Ounni_, kau tidak mungkin epilepsi hanya gara-gara ikan air tawar itu kan? Lagipula dia tidak ada di _dorm_," sahut Yoojin. "Aku perlu ke _dorm_ untuk mengembalikan ini, " Yoojin mengeluarkan sebuah galaxy-note dari dalam tasnya. "Ini punya Sungmin _Oppa_. Dia meninggalkannya semalam."

"_Mwo_? meninggalkannya semalam? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aish, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia datang ke rumah sehabis siaran. Dia bilang hanya mampir karena merindukanku. Apa salah?"

"Lalu kenapa ponselnya bisa tertinggal? Kalian pasti berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" tuduh Rara. Tangisannya menghilang. Berganti dengan pandangan mata penuh tanya pada putri kedua keluarga Park itu.

"Yaakh, _Ounni_. Kenapa kau mesum sekali? Dia berbincang dengan _Appa_ semalam dan ketika pulang, ponsel ini sedang kupinjam untuk main game. Dan sekedar membuka aplikasi twitter miliknya," sanggah Yoojin cepat. "Seperti dugaanku, dia bilang, dia baru menginstal-ulang ponselnya yang ini dan lupa kata sandi akun twitternya. Hah, pantas saja dia tidak lagi men-tweet apapun. Dasar pria bodoh. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran mereka sampai kata sandi jejaring sosial saja bisa lupa?"

"Yang penting kan dia tidak lupa untuk mencintaimu, Yoojin-a... ," kata Rara singkat. Wajahnya kembali sendu.

"Ah _ye_, _Ounni_.. kau benar," kata Park Yoojin dengan mimik muka senang. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Benar tidak ada Donghae di sana?" tanya Ahn Rara menyelidiki. "Sebenarnya aku juga rindu pada masakan Ryewook. Ataupun kejahilan Kyuhyun. Senyum lembut Sungmin _Oppa_, _dimple_ milik Leeteuk _Oppa_ ataupun keanehan Yesung _Oppa_. Dan semua member Super Junior lainnya. _Prince_ _Manager_ juga..."

"Itu sih memang _Ounni_ saja yang cari-cari rasa rindu. Bilang saja kau mencintai mereka semua. Huh, alasan macam apa..."

"Yaaakh, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"_Ounni_, kau belum tahu berita baru tentang Yesung _Oppa_ kan? Ck, pria itu makin aneh...," kata Park Yoojin tanpa menatap Ahn Rara. Matanya lurus menatap bunga hias yang ada di tengah meja makan. "Kabarnya, dia sudah punya pacar. Namanya Yoon Hyewoon. Dan kau tahu apa yang aneh? mendadak dia suka eskrim _Baskin & Robbins_. Aneh sekali."

"_Jinjayo_ (benarkah) ?"

"Hu-uhm," sahut Yoojin. "Well yeah, kuharap dia benar-benar punya pacar. Aku agak sangsi ketika mendengar Park Jiyeon dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Entahlah, aku tidak suka jika mereka berpacaran sesama artis. Kan lebih baik jika mereka berpacaran dengan kita. Hahaha...!"

Ahn Rara mencibir mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis aneh di hadapannya ini. "Kuharap Sungmin _Oppa_ segera menikahimu, Yoojin-a. Kegilaanmu kian hari kian bertambah."

"_Waeyo_ (kenapa) ?" kata Yoojin tak terima. "Ah _ye_... aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mendahului Chanri _Ounni_. Kudengar, mereka akan menikah sebelum Leeteuk _Oppa_ pergi menjalankan wajib militer. Kemungkinan aku akan mengajak Sungmin _Oppa_ untuk menikahiku tiga bulan sesudahnya. Ah, lucu sekali..." katanya menerawang.

"Yoojin-a, kau gila, hah?" tanya Rara. Binar matanya sudah kembali normal saat meluncurkan pertanyaan barusan. Membuat Yoojin bersyukur dalam hati.

"Aish, kenapa kita berandai-andai seperti itu? Mereka kan harus bekerja lebih giat agar keturunan kita nanti tidak kesulitan dalam hal finansial. Ah sudah, sudah. Jadi tidak menemaniku?"

"Tapi kau harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa tidak ada pria bernama Lee Donghae sedang bersemayam di sana!" kata Rara tegas.

"Tidak ada, _Ounni_-ya. Sungmin _Oppa_ bilang begitu," sahut Yoojin. "Lee Donghae sedang sibuk menjamah bibir gadis bernam... **YAAAKH**!" teriak Yoojin karena Rara menjambak rambutnya.

oOo...oOo _Hae-Ra Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

Huahahahaa.. Rara ounni.. **Eottokhae**? *banting yang Bikin kakao talk*

Ahh Semoga ga ngerusak kenyataan yang ada(?) #heeeehhhapalaaahhh

Thanks for reading guys ^^


End file.
